The invention relates to a regulator for watering or irrigation installations and the like, such as are in particular used in horticulture, agriculture, etc.
Such regulators appropriately have a moisture sensing device. Tensiometers have proved satisfactory, but it is also possible to use sensing devices based on a different principle. The sensing device operates a signal device for emitting a signal at at least one moisture or dryness content. This signal can be used for a display, opening a water inflow, as a control signal for a control device controlling the water inflow in a delayed or time-dependent manner, etc.
Moisture sensing devices suffer from the disadvantage that at least in the partly moist state, they do not function correctly if they have substantially completely dried out. The sensing result supplied to the sensing device can then be the same as that corresponding to a high moisture content and then, despite the complete drying out of the sensed area, the emitted signal corresponds thereto. The emitted signal is then a false signal not identified by the sensing device, the signal device or the control device.